


Daddy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [360]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "He's coming for me, Ann, and he intends to kill me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 September 2016  
> Word Count: 302  
> Prompt: "Daddy" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: "He's coming for me, Ann, and he intends to kill me."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another piece that was difficult to write, primarily because writing was just a serious chore today. That said, the twist sprung here in this fic could prove to be very interesting down the line. I kind of like the idea set up.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"A cleft in your chin instead of your foot,  
But no less a devil for that"  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Daddy"

 

"Margot?" Ann asks, coming into her friend's bedroom. "Patrick said you were asking for me, that you were quite adamant to see me."

Margot looks up at her, blinking a couple of times, and works her jaw before she can speak. "He's coming for me," she finally whispers.

Ann settles on the bed next to Margot, taking her hand. "Who's coming for you?"

"John." She shivers at the name. "He's coming to take me with him."

"No, Margot, John's dead, remember? He can't do anything to you."

Margot shakes her head, clutching at Ann's hand. "You don't understand. He came to me in my dreams. He was right here and he told me that he's going to take me with him, going to finish what he started all those years ago."

"John is dead, Margot," Ann repeats, hoping that she hears it this time. "No one can get you after death. It's not possible. You dreamed it, that's all. You know you're safe here, that Damien will make sure you're protected from any threat."

Instead of answering, Margot points to her nightstand. Ann can see a single calla lily wrapped in silver and black ribbons. Ann remembers seeing something similar at several different funerals over the years, including Alissa's. It had been the personal calling card that John would use to make his presence known to the families of organization members. It sends a chill down her spine.

"Who left this here, Margot?"

"I don't know. It was here when I awoke from John's visitation. He's coming for me, Ann, and he intends to kill me."

Ann shakes her head. "I won't let that happen. Neither will Damien. We'll settle this, I promise."


End file.
